


If Only He Remembered

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol is taking care of Archer on Ceti Alpha Five seven years after Archer was infected with a parasite. The parasite destroys his short term memory. What if he remembered the time he and T'Pol first made love? Spoilers, 3.08 "Twilight." (06/14/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Jonathan Archer sat staring at her while she looked at her plate. When she caught his eye, she smiled weakly. Archer gasped silently. Her smile had surprised him because he knew Vulcans did not smile. Yet, that smile seemed familiar. It was coy, almost unnerving. He closed his eyes trying to remember the last time that he had seen that smile.

* * *

_The image of a beautiful Vulcan woman laughing came to his mind. He smiled happily as her fingers ran through his hair. He could feel his pulse quicken as she smiled at him. Slowly, he leaned toward her and pressed his lips gently against hers._

_At first, she was surprised, but she gradually wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. He began to kiss her deeper as his hands ran slowly along the curves of her body. She let out a moan of satisfaction. "Jonathan," she whispered through the kiss. As he pulled her deeper into him, they toppled out of the chair and to the floor. He saw her cheeks color slightly and laughed._

_He took her face in his hands. "God, you're beautiful," he said. Her cheeks colored even more as she smiled shyly. She leaned down to kiss him again. He felt a wave of warmth flow through him as her breasts pressed against his chest._

_Suddenly, he lost control and kissed his way down her neck moaning indulgently as her fingers ran through his hair. "T'Pol," he said as he nibbled on her ear. Slowly, he pulled away. She pulled the shoulders of her traditional jumpsuit down revealing her top._

_Once again, Archer brought his lips crashing against hers. He ignored the pain as she bit the inside of his lip. She sweetly sucked the blood away and licked the wound. He did the same as she ran her hands wildly through his hair. Suddenly, the comm. buzzed. Both stood up and Captain Archer ran to the comm._

" _Engineering to Captain Archer," said the familiar voice of the Chief Engineer._

" _Archer here," the captain said trying to catch his breath._

" _I have those damage reports you wanted, sir," Trip said._

" _Good," the captain replied. "We can go over them in the Captain's Mess over dinner._ "

" _Yes, sir," Trip said._

" _See you in a few minutes. Archer out," the captain said._

_The Captain turned back to T'Pol and found her replacing the shoulders of her jumpsuit. "Perhaps we should make ourselves appear presentable before we rendezvous with Commander Tucker in the Captain's Mess," T'Pol suggested with an emotionless air._

_The captain nodded. "Agreed," he said, a smile creeping across his features. He could have sworn he had seen a smile cross her features as well, but when he blinked, he found an emotionless T'Pol standing before him. He smoothed his hair and wiped a smudge of blood away from his mouth._

" _After you, Sub-Commander," the captain said. She raised an eyebrow at him as she proceeded past him and out the door. The captain smiled and shook his head before exiting after her._

* * *

_I knew I recognized that smile,_ Archer thought. "T'Pol," Archer began.

T'Pol looked up from her meal and turned toward him.

"Yes, Jonathan?" she said.

He didn't say a word. He just leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

At first, she was surprised, but she gradually wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. He began to kiss her deeper as his hands ran slowly along the curves of her body. She let out a moan of satisfaction.

"Jonathan," she whispered through the kiss.

As he pulled her deeper into him, they toppled out of the chair and to the floor. He saw her cheeks color slightly and laughed.

He took her face in his hands.

"God, you're beautiful," he said.

Her cheeks colored even more as she smiled shyly. She leaned down to kiss him again. He felt a wave of warmth flow through him as her breasts pressed against his chest.

Suddenly, he lost control and kissed his way down her neck moaning indulgently as her fingers ran through his hair.

"T'Pol," he said as he nibbled on her ear.

Slowly, he pulled away. She removed her tight blouse revealing the upper half of her body.

Once again, Archer brought his lips crashing against hers. He ignored the pain as she bit the inside of his lip. She sweetly sucked the blood away and licked the wound. He did the same as she ran her hands wildly through his hair.

T'Pol pulled away and laughed. "You remembered, Jonathan," she said. Archer smiled. "How could I forget a smile like that?" Archer said. Archer kissed her sweetly. There was no Trip to interrupt them this time. Knock, knock. "T'Pol. It's Doctor Phlox. I came for the Captain's check up," Phlox called through the wooden door. Archer rolled his eyes and slowly stood up extending a hand to help T'Pol up.

*'Course there's always Phlox,* Archer thought.

T'Pol slipped her blouse back on and straightened her hair. Archer smoothed his hair to make it look as tidy as possible and sat the chair upright.

"Come in, Doctor," T'Pol said giving the bottom of her blouse one last tug.

Phlox came in carrying a medkit and wearing a massive grin.

"Hello, Sub-Commander. How are you today?" he asked cheerily.

"There is no need for titles, Doctor, as we are no longer on Enterprise," T'Pol replied with her hands folded neatly in front of her.

Phlox nodded. "Of course, T'Pol. Now, how are things, hmm?" Phlox said.

T'Pol nodded. "Things are...as they were yesterday," she replied.

"And how are you, Captain?" Phlox asked his smile faltering slightly.

Archer smiled. "I've never been better, Doc," he replied. His eyes flashed for a moment to the young Vulcan woman standing in front of him.

T'Pol looked down at her hands and avoided eye contact with both the Captain and Doctor Phlox.

"Perhaps you should sit down, Captain," Phlox said.

"Of course," Archer replied sitting down in the chair where he had originally been sitting.

After Phlox had completed the basic check-up, he took out an instrument that would check the progress of the parasites the captain had been infected with seven years previous. Phlox frowned as he looked at his instrument.

"Is there something wrong, Doctor?" T'Pol asked her facial features contorting slightly.

"It's just...peculiar. These scans show less activity from the parasites than in any previous scans including the ones I first took of the Captain seven years ago," Phlox said.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow at this. "Is this unpleasant news?" she asked.

Phlox shook his head. "No, it's excellent news, actually," Phlox said. "I just can't see how it's possible."

T'Pol and Archer exchanged a significant glance.

Phlox looked between them confusion crossing his features. "Do you know something that perhaps I should know?" Phlox asked.

"Jonathan recalled a memory from his time on Enterprise after he was infected with the parasite. To my surprise, he recalled every detail almost perfectly," T'Pol said. Archer went slightly pink.

"I see," Phlox said

There was a moment of tense silence.

"Well, Captain. It seems that somehow you are fighting the parasites without any medical assistance. Considering your condition, that is an absolutely remarkable feat," Phlox said.

Phlox turned to T'Pol. "Do you have any idea what could have caused the Captain to suddenly remember the event that began this process of reversal?" Phlox asked.

T'Pol shook her head. "I do not know, Doctor," she said.

"It was something she said to me this morning," Archer lied. "When she was talking about...some of the things that had happened over the last seven years. That's when a memory of a...discussion T'Pol and I had came to me."

Phlox smiled. "Perhaps if you and the Sub-Commander discuss more of the events after you were infected by the parasite, you recover more of you memory of these events," Phlox suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, Doc," Archer said glancing at T'Pol smiling.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you in two weeks for another check-up, Captain," Phlox said. "Good day Captain, Sub-Commander."

And Phlox slipped out the front door leaving Archer and T'Pol alone.

Archer wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "What do you say you and me spend the whole day making love?" Archer said raising his eyebrows.

T'Pol gave him a small smile. "An honorable suggestion, Jonathan. I do not object at all to it," she said.

Archer laughed. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He then laid her down on the bed and fell into place on top of her kissing her fervently.


End file.
